


Greatest Gift of All

by Ukume94



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M, Loki outfit, One Shot, Quickening Sex, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: Thanks for reading, Merry Christmas!





	

You walk into the movie studios, flashing your visitor badge towards the security gaurd in the small shack in the middle of the parking lot.  
You have on your black wool princess coat buttoned up, black thigh high boots and on a mission to your boyfriends trailer.  
You continue walking past all the large trailers until you recognize his trailer at the edge of the parking lot. Making your way towards the steps to his trailer, you give a knock on the door.  
The door opens after a few seconds Tom still in his Loki costume.  
"Darling, what are you doing here?" Tom asks a smile upon his face as he  steps aside so you could walk into the trailer.  
Walking inside, you stop in the middle of the trailer just as he closes and locks the door.  
"I just wanted to visit you baby, I missed you." You admit your eyes darting to the black and green leather Loki suit he has on.  
He flashes you another smile.  
"How long do you have?" You ask walking towards him and kissing him softly.  
Tom smiles into ths kiss before pulling away to speak.  
"I have about twenty-five minutes left until I have to go back to filming." He answers before leaning in and kissing you once again.  
His tongue darts into your mouth causing your heart to race and your body to want more.  
You pull back for needed air, your hands unbuttoning your princess coat and letting it slide off your body revealing your red and white one peice haulter mini lingerie santa dress, a black belt in the middle of your waist.  
Tom's eyes about pop out of his sockets noticing the sexy outfit your wearing.  
"Have you been naughty or nice?" You ask twirling your hair on your finger.  
Tom swallows before meeting your eye.  
"What do you think?" He answers your question with a question.  
You smile leading him towards the couch until you push him down on the seat.  
You straddle his hips, your hands darting to his black wig upon his head.  
Licking up to his chin to his bottom lip.  
"Well I've read a list, I'd even checked it twice. It hasn't changed once, that name of yours in on the naughty list." You answer seductively.  
"I must be punished then." Tom answers his accent thick with lust.  
You shake your head softly leaning in closer to his ear, you whisper softly.  
"Don't you know the naughty ones have always been my favorite." You answer before biting his earlobe gently enough to make his gasp with pleasure.  
The sound of a zipper and a bit of wiggling as he moves his hips out of his pants, he keeps them there on his thighs.  
Glancing down you notice his needing long and thick cock standing straight up just for you.  
He moans wanting you to have your way with him.  
Smiling a lustfilled smile, you move your small panties that you're wearing to the side. Your fingers touching your soacking wet slit, gathering as much moisture as you could before moving your fingers towards his lips.  
He notices the smell of you on your fingers, he grabs your hand from the wrist and places your fingers into his awaiting mouth.  
He moans at the taste of you on your fingers, the feeling of your aching need taking over all of your senses.  
You move closer to him, your free hand grabbing his hot cock to guild it to your wet slit.  
"Is this what you want naughty boy?" You ask as he takes your fingers out of his mouth to pull you towards him, he kisses you hungerly both of your tongues fighting for dominance. The taste of yourself still in his mouth, you pull back licking your lips and smiling.  
"I just want you." He says grasping your ass checks tightly over your mini skirt.  
Finally tired of teasing him, you guild him to your entrance the head of him filling your entrance.  
He moans wanting more.  
Pushing yourself down more, you take as much more of him as you can until he's fully seated into your throbing channel.  
He opens his mouth moaning loudly.  
Tom moves his hands under your arms to move you up and down hid large shaft.  
The feel of his girth moving slowly and gently inside you causes a moan to escape your lips.   
Tom pulls you into a kiss, your moan muffled inside his mouth.  
You pull back needing more then the slow pace he's giving you.  
"Come on naughty boy, let me see how naughty you can be." You whisper.  
Tom moves so quick you almost missed it, he clings onto your boy as he stands taking you into his arms and presses you against the kitchen table.  
Throwing you onto the table, he pulls his leather pants lower befire pulling you till your whole ass is hanging off the table.  
Tom pushes himself back into your tight channel, before creating a wicked pace.  
You cry out as he hits your g-spot over and over again.  
The sound of your slapping skin and muffled curses the only sound inside the trailer.  
"Cum for me darling, I want to feel you squeeze me." Tom grunts his pace faltering.  
He was close, just like you were.  
You kiss his neck gently knowing that was a sweet spot for him.  
He groans lifting you leg over his shoulder changing the angle of where his cock hits.  
You scream with pleasure as he continues hitting your sensitive spot.  
You close your eyes feeling you cross the line of ecstasy.  
The sound of his hips slapping against your pussy and the gush of liquid pouring from you causes Tom to moan loudly before slamming once more filling you with his cum.  
You both breath frantically trying to catch your breath.  
"You made me squirt, you naughty boy." You say kissing his cheek as he pulls himself out.  
"That was the sexist thing I've ever seen." He says looking into your eyes.  
"Merry Christmas baby, didn't want you to spend it alone." You smile kissing him once again.  
"Believe me darling, having you here with me and sharing that with you is the greatest gift of all."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Merry Christmas!


End file.
